


Боги и их решения

by Arminelle



Series: Первое испытание [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Barbarian - Freeform, Female Bard, Female Cleric - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male rogue, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Решения богов бывают неисповедимы - но на то они и боги, верно?
Relationships: Original Female Characters & Original Male Characters
Series: Первое испытание [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Боги и их решения

Даже в самом страшном сне Мелюзина не могла представить, что однажды в ее жизни произойдет... вот это.

То есть, как раз во сне-то она это и представила — точнее, увидела; Огма явился к ней и сказал, что очень скоро в ее жизни появятся приключение и новые люди. Только вот он не удосужился сказать, кого именно она встретит.

Когда перед ней появилась здоровенная, под семь футов роста драконорожденная, Мелюзина едва не грохнулась в обморок.

— Огма великий... — пролепетала она.

Стоявшая рядом с драконорожденной полуорчиха — тоже высокая, чтоб ей! — посмотрела на нее как-то странно. К этому Мелюзина привыкла — на нее вообще всегда все смотрели странно.

«Неужели это они?», — в ужасе подумала она и отошла на шаг назад.

— Неужели это ее мы возьмем, а? — откуда-то из-за ее спины выскочил невысокий, слава всем богам, полуэльф в коричневой грязноватой куртке. — Не, вы точно уверены?

— Лично я — нет, — веско сказала полуорчиха.

Мелюзина почувствовала, что краснеет.

— Мне было видение, — она выпрямила спину и постаралась сделать так, чтобы ее голос звучал твердо. — Я видела своего бога. Он сказал мне... сказал... что меня ждет дорога.

— Хорошая завязка для баллады! — громко и насмешливо сказала драконорожденная. — Как тебя зовут-то, сновидица?

— Мелюзина, — ответила Мелюзина.

По некоторым причинам она скрывала свое настоящее имя.

То, что псевдоним был выбран неудачно, она поняла после того, как драконорожденная нахмурилась и сказала:

— Мезу... Мел... черт, какое сложное имя!..

«Нормальное имя», — оскорбленно подумала Мелюзина.

Почему-то ей уже было не так страшно.

— Так, — полуорчиха вышла вперед, — у меня вопрос. Ты уверена?

Ее сероватое грубое лицо выражало сомнение, и Мелюзина могла ее понять. Она вообще понимала куда больше, чем можно было предположить, глядя на ее вечно растерянное личико и спутанные волосы.

В конце концов, так велело ее божество. Кто она такая, чтобы противиться его воле?

— Да, — твердо ответила Мелюзина. — Я уверена.

Полуорчиха тяжело вздохнула. Кажется, это она была тут главной — по крайней мере, из всех троих она выглядела самой уверенной и спокойной. Несколько секунд она молча смотрела на Мелюзину.

— Итарра, — наконец сказала она.

— А?

— Итарра меня зовут. Это вот, — она кивнула на драконорожденную, — Кава, она бард, а не людоедка.

— Ну по субботам точно, — весело подтвердила та. — Что? Я серьезно!

— ...а это — Дарвин, он у нас любит ловить на себя чужие стрелы. Поэтому работа у тебя будет. Лечить-то умеешь?

— Умею, — Мелюзина почувствовала, что еще чуть-чуть — и она снова стушуется.

— А, так вы ее для меня берете? — полуэльф в коричневой куртке оценивающе на нее посмотрел, склонив голову к левому плечу. — Ну что, я знал, что вы меня любите. Потому-то и выбрали самую хорошенькую, да?

Он улыбнулся ей и подмигнул, и Мелюзина смутилась почти до слез — в храме Огмы с ней редко заговаривали и почти никогда не шутили. Она неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Дарвин, не паясничай! — одернула его Итарра. — Шут гороховый... Божество так божество, Мелюзина. Смотри, там опасно. Нянчиться не будем.

Огма, наверно, ошибся, подумала Мелюзина грустно. Ну куда ей — с этими совершенно не понятными ей людьми, в совершенно непонятную башню? Ничего не выйдет.

И все-таки она кивнула.

— Хорошо, — сказала Мелюзина и, чтобы выглядеть более солидно, высокопарно добавила, — пусть Огма ведет сих героев!

Драконорожденная Кава звонко засмеялась. Итарра прикрыла лоб огромной мозолистой ладонью. Дарвин хлопнул ее по плечу, от чего Мелюзина вздрогнула.

— Да уж, красавица, с тобой не соскучишься!

***

— Ну вот. Вот так, — Мелюзина уверенными движениями накладывала повязку на бок их раненого нанимателя. Пока еще он не пришел в себя, был в лихорадке — но отвар из горечавки должен был помочь.

Приключения оказались вовсе не такой страшной штукой, как казалось раньше — не до страха, когда то Итарру погрызут волки, то Каву попытается проклясть тень, то Дарвин в очередной раз что-нибудь себе сломает; иногда Мелюзине даже казалось, что он специально лезет на рожон, чтобы порисоваться перед ними всеми и получить свою долю внимания. Она уже почти привыкла и к суровости рыжей полуорчихи, и к едким насмешливым комментариям Кавы, и к шутливым ухаживаниям полуэльфа — оказывается, снова начать понимать людей совсем нетрудно, если как следует к ним приглядываться и не бояться.

— Лишь очи цвета горечавки-и-и... — нежным голосом пропела драконорожденная, еще издали завидев Дарвина с охапкой синих цветов. — Как за Безмолвным Лордом посылать.

— Все для прекрасных дам! — бодро ответил он. — Мелюзина, где моя награда?

Он ловко спрятал цветы за спину — до того, как Мелюзина успела их схватить.

— Дарвин, ну не до смеха сейчас, — она попыталась воззвать к его разуму. — Мне надо отвар делать. Отдай.

— Награда! — он даже принял как можно более живописную позу. — Зачем я, по-твоему, ночью в лес ходил?

— За тридцатью золотыми? — предположила Кава. — Как вариант. Если он умрет, мы их не получим.

— Вот именно! — с благодарностью подхватила Мелюзина.

— Один поцелуй, — непреклонно заявил он. — Иначе будешь отдавать с процентами.

Закатив глаза, Мелюзина приподнялась на цыпочки и быстро коснулась губами его лба; тот, судя по всему, ожидавший чего-то иного, досадливо сощурился.

— И все? — разочарованно спросил он. Рядом захихикала Кава.

— И все, — с достоинством подтвердила Мелюзина. — А будешь смеяться, в следующий раз опять шар с глазами наколдую и на тебя натравлю. И не вылечу!

Теперь Кава хохотала в голос; явно уязвленный Дарвин демонстративно сел с другой стороны костра, буквально высыпав горечавку Мелюзине в руки.

«И все-таки в каком сне могло мне присниться, — думала Мелюзина позже, процеживая отвар, — что я буду приманивать теневого оленя солью и слушать пьяные песни гоблинов в пещере под друидским храмом? В самом безумном, наверно».

И все-таки Огма не ошибся, решила она.

Потому что божества вообще никогда не ошибаются. И служить дороге — все лучше, чем десять лет прятаться от самой себя. Даже если твои спутники еще более сумасшедшие сорвиголовы, чем можно себе представить.

А значит... будь что будет!


End file.
